User talk:Konato K
Admin Rights Hey there. I've been impressed by your high level of activity over the past few months and your edits are of a good quality. You seem to have an eye for quality and a decent level of interest in Spelunky business. If you want some extra tools to help manage the wiki with, I can give you admin rights to perform certain actions. If not, there's no obligation. They're there if you want them. The only responsibility is to maintain a friendly atmosphere and practice restraint when dealing with other users. Accede to the reasonable requests of others and maintain good faith. I'm sure you're capable of that. I've been taking a back seat to administrating this wiki recently. It's been years since I started. Since I'm moving out somewhere where I'm not likely to have an internet connection for at least a few months I'm looking to hand over admin rights to someone suitable. The wiki isn't exactly frenetic, so the actual task isn't likely to make many demands of you and I'll probably still be checking in every now and then. If you're happy to take the role, just reply saying so. Even if you don't, consider this a vote of confidence. // TenhGrey (talk) 18:22, April 15, 2017 (UTC) : Hey! I would like to take a part into administration and help with everything I can. Thanks for the confidence :) Konato K (talk) 23:21, April 15, 2017 (UTC) *All done. Feel free to exercise admin functions as you see fit. Take care! // TenhGrey (talk) 04:38, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I got an email that my edits to Boulder/HD and Tunnel Man/HD were reverted by you. I would like to know why. I don't see wrong in them. I would like very much for you to inform me of the reason. Thanks, CES 2005 CES 2005 (talk) 02:39, August 27, 2017 (UTC) : Hey, I reverted the one in Boulder/HD since it seems like the information you added about the shopkeeper blaming you for the boulder was already part of the page (so it was redundant to add it again). As for the Tunnel Man page, I'm not sure if having external links to weird dropbox downloads is a good idea to have in the page (and I'm also not sure what adds to the information of Tunnel Man), if you want to add something you can probably add it directly to the page rather than point people to external downloads. Thank you for the quick response. I did not notice that the shopkeeper warning on Boulder/HD already existed. As for the Tunnel Man/HD, that link was the download page on Dropbox for an HTML project I had worked on programming and designing for a couple days. It was a set of .HTML, .JPG, and .CSS files compressed in a .zip file (the .JPGs and .CSSs were assets for the HTML files). I wanted my hard work to be shared. I understand your edits, thank you for explaining them. CES 2005 (talk) 14:35, August 27, 2017 (UTC) : If you ever put that on an actual webpage (no downloads) I would have no problem with you added a link to it, I just don't think having links around to downloads is a good idea. Ok, thanks. However, having a webpage up does cost about $12 per month from what I've heard, and it's programmed to look for files in a certain folder on the user's desktop, so I'd have to reprogram that.. Though, I've compressed the project into a .zip file and emailed it to Derek Yu, explaining about it and requesting that he spend a small amount of time viewing my work. Though it is a wistful thought, I would love to be hired as a web developer for Mossmouth, especially at my age (of 12). Thank you. CES 2005 (talk) 03:26, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Konato K, it seems like the text on Spinner Spider duplicated and I can't fix it. Is there a solution to it? Hyponn (talk) 07:18, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Should be fixed now, the pages are normally a page with the views to the /HD and /Classic version of the pages, seems like the text from the Spinner Spider/HD was also written in Spinner Spider that's why it was there more than once. Thanks for telling me! Konato K (talk) 02:27, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Spelunky 2 and the Mobile Main Page Hello! I am a staff member of FANDOM and due to the recent announcement of Spelunky 2, I was asked to come by and add what little information we had to your community. I created the page but I also added a third category (Games) for the purpose of the mobile main page. The MMP (as we call it) requires categories for it's table of contents and using generic ones like 'article' makes it harder to find things. I updated your MMP for you as it was not filled out. You can update it yourself any time from the Main Page. Use the drop-down button next to EDIT to access it. I will be back around closer to release (if not before) to see if you need any help with design or content. In the meantime, if you need anything or just have general questions, feel free to ask on my talk wall. Thanks! i dont know if you will read this but there is some weird music i found it is really rare i only found 1 video about it and 2 websites on its this really rare type of music here are the links for you to know it. youtube (not my vid btw) :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czSQ12S2KTc steam community :https://steamcommunity.com/app/239350/discussions/0/648814845066775078/ reddit :https://steamcommunity.com/app/239350/discussions/0/648814845066775078/ i hope you add this to your wiki and try to put in the chances if you can i will send this to the other admin aswell.and please if you can reply back to me about this.